Kouji Murata
Kouji Murata (村田 幸史) is a freelance sound programmer music composer involved with a few Capcom titles during the early 1990s despite being uncredited for them. His official worklist, however, provides details for most of these roles and identifies him by his alias, Yagiyama. History Murata has been involved with the video game industry since 1986, originally involved with NES titles published by Jaleco, Namco (Dragon Buster), Ultra (Skate or Die) and Konami (Ganbare Goemon 2). He originally handled basic sound duties (such as music composition and arrangement and sound effect production) but later took on more executive sound programming roles (including sound driver programming and sound porting). While at Konami he often worked under the alias Lazy Koji. From 1990 to 1992, Murata was an employee for Minakuchi Engineering, a company Capcom called on to handle sound production for some of its titles. During this time, Murata was hired to handle programming for the SNES version of Magic Sword and sound work for Game Boy titles Bionic Commando and Mega Man III. From 1993 to 1995, Murata returned to being a freelancer, during which time he remained involved with the Rockman World series at the request of his previous employer. As such he handled all the sound roles for Mega Man IV (save for one composition by "Byte-san") as well as sound effects for Mega Man: The Wily Wars (Rockman Mega World in Japan). He also produced three tracks in secret for arcade title Samurai Aces (composed by former Capcom employee Masaki Izutani) as per a friend's request. Since then, Murata has dealt with sound programming work for media processors, educational systems and electronic toys. Production History *''Magic Sword'' (SNES Version) (1992) Uncredited; Game Program {enemies and bosses} *''Bionic Commando'' (Game Boy Version) (1992) No in-game credit list; Sound {sound driver, sound porting, music composition and arrangement, sound effects} *''Mega Man III'' (1992) No in-game credit list; Sound {sound driver, sound porting, music composition and arrangement, sound effects} *''Mega Man IV'' (1993) No in-game credit list; Sound {sound driver, sound porting, music composition and arrangement (except one unknown track written by a part-timer), sound effects} *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' (1994) No in-game credit list; Sound {sound effects} *''Mega Man V'' (1994) No in-game credit list; Sound {sound driver, sound effects} Song Credits Bionic Commando'' (Game Boy Version)' *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 0 -- Composition & Arrangement *Area Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Area 3 -- Arrangement *Area 7 -- Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused -- Arrangement Bionic Commando Theme '''Mega Man III *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Spark Man Stage -- Arrangement *Gemini Man Stage -- Arrangement *Snake Man Stage -- Arrangement *Shadow Man Stage -- Arrangement *Boss Battle 1 -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Castle / Wily Station -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Castle Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dive Man Stage -- Arrangement *Skull Man Stage -- Arrangement *Drill Man Stage -- Arrangement *Dust Man Stage -- Arrangement *Punk -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Station Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Battle 2 -- Arrangement *All Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused -- Arrangement [NOTE: Would later be used for "Ending 1" for Mega Man IV] Mega Man IV *Title / Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right Lab 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Toad Man Stage -- Arrangement *Bright Man Stage -- Arrangement *Pharaoh Man Stage -- Arrangement *Ring Man Stage -- Arrangement *Boss Battle 1 -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Get Beat -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right Lab 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Station -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Crystal Man Stage -- Arrangement *Napalm Man Stage -- Arrangement *Stone Man Stage -- Arrangement *Charge Man Stage -- Arrangement *Boss Battle 2 -- Arrangement *Ballade Battle / Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Battleship -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Battleship Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Robo Iron Golem -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *All Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Blues -- Arrangement *Unused 1 -- Composition & Arrangement Unused version of "Dr. Right Lab 2" *Unused 2 -- Composition & Arrangement Unused version of "Wily Station" *Unused 3 -- Composition & Arrangement Unused version of "Get Beat" *Unused 4 -- Composition & Arrangement Unused version of "Final Battle" Category:Composers Category:Sound Designers Category:Sound Programmers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images